El Reencuentro Final
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es una historia que pasaría en un futuro hipotético, con una historia de amor (o eso creo) que es para un reto de Twitlonger y que me ha gustado escribir. EN verdad, la idea es de Soja/Shadow que me escribió un fic y me encantó.


EL REENCUENTRO FINAL

302 AL

_Un paso detrás de otro, vamos, _ iba diciendo la joven mientras caminaba con mucha dificultad a causa de la nieve que cubría hasta sus tobillos. Habían pasado dos años desde que comenzó el invierno. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. _Vamos, no puedo rendirme ahora. Soy del Norte y la nieve es nuestra vida; pero a ti no te gustaba el frío y no te pareces a los norteños. _

Había nacido en el Norte, pero desde que fue a la capital siguiendo a su padre y sus sentimientos; este empezó a desaparecer. _Nunca debí ir a Desembarco, nunca; ¿por qué tuve que fijarme en aquel monstruo?; ellos destruyeron a mi familia…y yo. _Todo lo bello y lo hermoso había destruido sus sueños de caballeros de hermosa armadura y a su familia. _Los príncipes no existen, sólo los monstruos; debí de quedarme con Tyrion aunque fuera enano y sin nariz; era el único que se portaba bien conmigo; él y… - _se puso colorada - _ el Perro. Tenía que haberme ido con él. Y más después del beso._ Desde que se marchó, soñaba con ese momento, _pero me habría hecho daño. En su rostro había rabia, y antes era una niña que se escondía al ver su rostro. Si volviera…._

Escapó del Nido con poco para evitar a Petyr Baelish, _y decía que quería llevarme al Norte y que era como su hija; pero a una hija no sé le hace_. Quería volver a Invernalia, aunque ya no quedase nada de él. Debía huir de allí, pero todos los caminos eran idénticos. _¿Estaré más cerca del Norte? ¿O estaré dando vueltas?; _ rezaba para no estar volviendo al Nido, dónde le esperaba un matrimonio con otro monstruo o que la cogieran y la entregaran a Cersei.

Mientras continuaba andando, su mente iba a sus recuerdos de Invernalia. Los echaba de menos a todos, incluso a Arya, _Si hubiera sido más como ella y no la hubiera tratado tan mal. Si pudiera volver a verla…; está muerta, como el resto de tu familia. No te queda nada._ De repente topó con algo y se echó hacia atrás.

- Hola jovencita, ¿qué hace alguien como tú por aquí sola? – preguntó un hombre mayor mostrándole todos sus dientes rotos -.

- Yo…yo… - tartamudeo Sansa _no puedo mostrar miedo, si lo hago estoy perdida. Sólo es uno, si… -._

- Dunch, deja a la chica – dijo otra voz detrás de la joven - ¿No ves que la asustas?

- No…no me asusta – respondió ella intentando parecer relajada -.

- Anda, parece que la chica no te tiene miedo – volvió a decir el hombre de su espalda y puso una mano en su hombro - ¿Y cómo se llama la chica sin miedo?

- Ssss…Alayne, Alayne – dijo y se movió a un lado quitándose la mano del sujeto -.

- Alayne…¿dónde he oído ese nombre? ¿Tú te acuerdas Dunch?

- Alayne, Alayne…también me suena de algo, James. ¡Gorgh!¡Ven! ¿Te suena el nombre de Alayne?

_Dioses, no debería haberle dicho ese nombre. Pero si le hubiera dado mi otro nombre, podría haber sido mucho peor._

Entonces apareció de entre los árboles un hombre que medía tanto como Hodor y que llevaba una gran espada en su cintura.

- ¿Alayne? Alayne no es la bastarda del Lord Protector del Valle. La buscan.

- Así, que eres una dama – dijo James haciéndole una reverencia -. Pero te has escapado. Eso no se hace – y se fue acercando a ella -.

_No, no…no puedo dejar que me lleven de nuevo al Valle, _pensaba mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

- Y nosotros cómo verdaderos caballeros que somos, debemos llevarte a tu casa con tu padre. Ven con nosotros, te protegeremos, ¿verdad chicos? – y los otros asintieron -.

_¡No! Estos hombres son capaces de todo. Incluso de…; _y salió corriendo hacía el bosque, con la dificultad de la nieve caída _¡Corre!¡Corre!_. Se dio la vuelta y vio como el gigante llamado Gorgh le iba recortando espacio. Entonces, tropezó y cayó de rodillas. El hombre la cogió con un solo brazo y la llevó a la fuerza dónde los otros.

- Que chica más traviesa. Hay que llevarte con tu padre inmediatamente – dijo Dunch acercándose a ella -. Seguro que nos da mucho oro – sonrió mostrando sus horrorosos dientes-. Pero antes podríamos pasar un buen rato…no creo que a tu padre le importe mucho. No puede casar a una bastarda con nadie importante - y pasó su lengua por los labios agrietados -. James cógela, quiero ser el primero -.

Alayne intentó zafarse pero la agarraron con fuerza. El viejo Dunch se acercó con ella y le quitó su capucha con fuerza y le cogió el abrigo, mientras caía su pelo moreno con…

- ¡Soltadla! – rugió una voz rasposa detrás de los hombres -.

Sansa miró a la dirección de la voz que había hablado y vio como un hermano de un septo se acercaba a ellos con la cara tapada y cojeando. _Él sólo no va a poder con los tres. Lo van a matar por mi culpa._

- Hermano, vuélvete a tu septo y déjanos llevar a la chica a su hogar – respondió James-.

- Ella no quiere ir con vosotros y más bien le hacíais otra cosa – respondió el hombre encapuchado, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Alayne, _esa voz me suena, pero…._

- No le estamos haciendo nada que ella no quiera. ¿Verdad, Alayne?

La joven se quedó helada mirando al hermano y a los otros tres hombres que la miraban sonriendo pero con mirada intimidante.

- Dejadla y marchaos.

- ¿O qué nos harás, hermano?Los hermanos no luchan. Así que vete antes que te demos una buena paliza. Ja, ja, ja – rió Dunch -.

- Soltadla ahora mismo.

- Me estás cansando hermano – dijo James, se acercó al hombre desenfundando su cuchillo y le lanzó un golpe -.

El hermano se echó a un lado y sacó de su capa una espada, que para Alayne era tan grande como la espada de su verdadero padre. James se echó hacía atrás e intentó atacarle a las rodillas, pero el otro hombre se echó hacía atrás y lanzó su espada contra el cuello del otro, cerciorándoselo. Los otros dos hombres empujaron a Alayne y la tiraron al suelo, momento en que volvió a tapar su cabello para esconder su secreto. Gorgh desenfundo su espada y se lanzó a por su enemigo con fiereza y soltando un mandoble que el otro hombre paró con dificultad echándose atrás y cojeando. _No va a poder con él, es más fuerte y no cojea; morirá por mi culpa. _ Los hombres siguieron repartiéndose golpes hasta que Gorgh soltó un golpe que tiró al otro al suelo y separándolo de su espado. Este sonrió levantado con sus dos manos la espada por encima de su cabeza y la bajó; al mismo tiempo, el otro hombre se echó a un lado recogiendo su espada y de espaldas le clavó la espalda en el estómago del otro que cayó muerto en el suelo.

_¡Lo ha conseguido!¡Lo ha conseguido!; lucha como cuando ví…. _ El hermano se levantó y se acercó cojeando dónde Dunch que iba dando pasos atrás mirándolo con miedo.

- ¡Lárgate de mi vista si no quieres morir úu también!

Dunch salió corriendo con dificultad mientras el hermano se acercaba a Alayne lentamente. _¿Qué me hará?_. Debería correr. Huir. Pero no sentía miedo _debería estar aterrada y huir, pero si quisiera hacerme daño me habría dejado con esos tres. Además me recuerda a alguien, pero es imposible. Él está muerto. _El hombre paró.

- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho daño? – preguntó el hombre con voz rasposa -.

- No…sí, estoy bien. No me han hecho daño gracias a vos, hermano.

- No soy hermano.

- Entonces caballero. Aunque sois mucho mejor que todos ellos.

- Tampoco soy caballero. Sólo he querido salvaros de esos hombres porqué me recordasteis a alguien.

El corazón de Alayne empezó a latir con más fuerza. _Es por agradecimiento, Alayne. Este hombre te ha salvado…pero su voz…su forma de andar y luchar._

- Bueno, pero me habéis salvado – sonrió ella -. ¿Podría ver vuestro rostro y vuestro nombre para recordar quién ha sido la persona que me ha salvado.

- Mmm… no puede ser mi señora. No soy precisamente bello como los caballeros de los cantares. Si me vierais, huiríais.

- No me importa si sois hermoso o no. Estoy harta de los falsos caballeros de hermoso rostro. Antes habría huido, ahora no. Sólo quiero ver vuestro rostro. No huiré – respondió ella agachando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo-.

- De acuerdo, pero si vos me mostráis el vuestro.

- De acuerdo.

El hombre se echó la capucha hacía atrás y ella pudo ver su rostro lleno de cicatrices en el lado izquierdo, su cabello largo y oscuro. Y las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por el rostro.

- Mi nombre, mi nombre es San… - empezaba a decir el hombre nervioso al verla así, pero ella se lanzó a sus brazos-.

- ¡Sandor! ¡Sandor! – gritó ella abrazándolo con fuerza mientras su capucha también cayó y mostró su cabello oscuro en las puntas y su color rojo cobrizo en sus raíces -.

Sandor Clegane se echó hacía atrás sorprendido.

- Soy yo. Soy Sansa. Sansa Stark- empezó ella a decir nerviosa, _no me reconoce. No me recuerda. Se ha olvidado de mi, mientras yo a él nunca lo he olvidado-._

- ¿Pajarito, eres tú? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabello?

- Me lo tuve que teñir para que en el Valle no me reconocieran. Y me cambiaron el nombre.

- ¿Quién?

- Pe…Meñique, fue Meñique y hasta hace poco estaba en el Valle con él – dijo agachando la cabeza para que él no sé diera cuenta de su vergüenza -.

- ¿Y ese engendro te hizo algo? ¿Te protegió? – respondió él poniendo sus dedos en la mandíbula de ella y levantándole el rostro con cuidado -. ¿Te hizo algo?

- Él…él…no…no me hizo ese tipo de daño – negó con la cabeza y echándola hacía atrás -. Prefiero no hablar de ello – y cambiando la conversación - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

- De acuerdo, pero si encuentro a ese lo despedazaré – respondió el frunciendo el ceño y apretando el puño -. He estado en un septo en el estuario del río Tridente desde que me hirieron y tu hermana se fue.

- ¿Arya? ¡Estabas con Arya! ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó ella esperanzada de que estuviera viva

- Sí, sí, con la mocosa. No sé dónde está, me desmaye y desperté días después en el septo y ya no estaba. Han pasado dos años de todo aquello. Lo más seguro es que se haya ido fuera de Poniente o este muerta.

- ¡No! Arya es fuerte y lista. Ya me gustaría ser como ella – una lágrima cayó por su rostro -. Por favor Sandor, ayúdame a buscarla. Lo más seguro es que me odie pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas – levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, sin el miedo que antes tenía al verlo a la cara. _Aunque tenga la cara quemada, sigue siendo bello -._

- Sí, la buscaremos aunque a mi no tendrá ganas de verme. Pero por ti haré e iré a dónde sea. – la miró a los ojos y le sonrió -. Ya veo que has cambiado. Ahora me miras a la cara sin tenerme asco, pajarito.

- Yo…al principio tenía miedo porque veía rabia y odio en tus ojos. Pero luego, después del beso y de que te fueras, empecé…empecé…

- ¿Beso?

- Sí, la noche de la Batalla del Aguasnegras, ¿no lo recuerdas? – vio que él no decía nada -. ¿O me lo imaginé sola? – negó con la cabeza -. Desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ti y en el supuesto beso, incluso cuando estaba casada con Tyrion y en el Valle, sólo te veía a ti – volvió a negar con más fuerza -. Olvídalo, Sandor. Sólo estoy diciendo estupideces y debes pensar que soy tonta – e intentó darse la vuelta pero él la agarró y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara -.

- No dices estupideces, pajarito. Yo también…Si hubieras venido conmigo cuando la Batalla, podría haberte pasado algo y no me lo perdonaría jamás. Y poco a poco me he dado cuenta que…que… - empezó a balbucear nervioso. Cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos agachó su rostro hacía el de ella.

_Me quiere besar. Puede ser real que él sienta por mi…; y yo quiero besarlo. _ Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de él, y cuando se iban a rozar estos…

- ¡Suéltala!

Ambos se separaron y Clegane la puso detrás suyo pero pudo ver a una mujer de la edad de su madre, que llevaba una espada delgada en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Nadie. Pero estabas haciéndole algo a ella.

- No le hacía nada. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y la he salvado de unos inútiles que querían hacerle daño. Además, a ti qué te importa.

- Sí. Veo que has matado a dos personas, pero podría ser que vinieran contigo, Perro.

Sansa vio que el cuerpo de Sandor se tensaba, pero la voz de esa mujer le era conocida.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Sí, el Perro de Joffrey. Un asesino, un violador.

- ¡Él ya no es así! – gritó Sansa desde detrás del gran cuerpo del hombre - ¡Ha cambiado!

- Los hombres no cambian. Y este seguirá siendo un asesino de mujeres y niños por siempre – replicó la mujer -. Y quiero que pague por todo eso.

- Pero… él

- No, pajarito. Está mujer no aceptará nada de lo que le digas. Tengo que luchar contra ella y volveré a tu lado – dijo Sandor sin girarse, y se dirigió a la mujer -. Quieres pelea, pues la tendrás – y le lanzó un tajo al cuello -.

La mujer se echó a un lado y evitó el golpe con rapidez y soltó su espada delgada hacía el costado izquierdo del Perro, que se echó atrás con dificultad. La mujer se movía con gran soltura y soltaba golpes cada poco tiempo. Sandor se movía más lento a causa de su cojera y lanzaba mandobles que no llegaban a ningún sitio. Sansa estaba aterrada de que le pasara algo. _Dioses no os lo llevéis ahora que lo he vuelto a encontrar; pero Sandor no aguantará el ritmo de la otra mujer. _Hubo varios choques de espadas, hasta que Clegane soltó un golpe al costado de la mujer, que se movió con agilidad y le hirió con su espada en la mano de la espada, que cayó sin hacer ruido sobre la nieve.

- Has perdido, Perro. Ahora te tocará morir y quiero que veas realmente quién te va a matar – dijo la mujer girando un instante su cara -.

_¡No!¡No! ¡Lo va a matar! _chillaba la conciencia de Sansa la cual se lanzó a donde estaba Sandor, al mismo tiempo que la mujer se daba la vuelta y lanzaba su espada. Notó un dolor intenso en el corazón, y al mirar a la mujer vio el cabello oscuro y ojos grises de la Casa Stark y un rostro que le recordaba a cierta niña a la cual llamaba Caracaballo.

- Arya – pronunció mientras caía al suelo y veía como ese rostro se llenaba de sorpresa y horror.

- ¿Sansa?

Clegane la coge en sus brazos e intenta parar la sangre que sale en su herida, mientras Arya la mira desconcertada.

- Arya…- empieza a decir Sansa –

- No hables, Sansa. Lo siento mucho. Yo…yo no quería herirte – empezó a decir Arya mientras le cae una lágrima -. Yo quería matarlo a él, no a ti. ¿Por qué te has puesto delante?

- Porqué…porqué Sandor…

- No hables pajarito. Hay que llevarte a algún sitio dónde te curen.

- Sandor, tranquilo – susurró ella acariciándole la parte de la cara quemada y miró a su hermana -. Él siempre me defendió en Desembarco cuando todos querían hacerme daño. Quiso llevarme con él cuando la Batalla del Aguasnegras. Porqué a pesar de que todos piensen que es un monstruo, es realmente un caballero. Y porqué…cofcof – empezó a toser -.

- No hables, Sansa. Por favor.– dijo el Perro, mientras iba a cogerla en brazos-.

- Sandor...déjame despedirme…

- Hermana, no puedes morir ahora que te he encontrado. Tendría que haber sido como tú. Una dama.

- No, Arya. Yo soy la que siente haberte tratado fatal desde niñas. Llamarte Caracaballo cuando ahora eres realmente preciosa. Seguro que tía Lyanna sería así de guapa. Sólo quiero pediros una cosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos -.

- Quiero…quiero que ambos sobreviváis a esta guerra…os ayudéis, por favor. Llévala a Invernalia.

- Sansa, tengo una misión – dijo Arya -. Tengo que matar a todos los que nos han hecho daño, los que han destruido a nuestra casa y han matado a nuestros padres y hermanos. Tienen que morir.

- La venganza…no es buena. Pero…si debes hacerlo, hazlo por ambas – dijo Sansa empezando a cerrar sus ojos -.

- Lo hará pajarito. Y yo le ayudaré – respondió Clegane mirando primero a Sansa y luego a Arya -. Pero vendrás tú con nosotros y también podrás vengarte. Abre los ojos.

- Sandor…Sandor… - abrió un instante los ojos y vio como caían lágrimas de los ojos de él- yo… te quiero – cerró los ojos y mientras iba cayendo en un sueño profundo oyó un grito desolador y luego el aullido lastimero de un lobo -.

FIN


End file.
